Carly the cannibal
by shikkimon
Summary: This is a story about my oc Carly the cannibal and her meeting the creepypasta crew things seem fine but that doesn't mean she still has enemies.


\--

Carly's pov

i fight against the struggling man as i stab him and he slowly bleeds out y-you bitch!! he yells i smile at him sorry but i gotta eat i tell him and cut off his arm which kills hime i take a chunk off and chew savoring the taste off blood and salty meat i wonder if anyone heard me? i mean I'm at a camp site so it's a little risky but hey i haven't eaten in two days if I don't eat soon I'd grow crazy i suddenly hear foot steps crap! i hid in a near by bush i see flash lights and people and a women scream david wake up! i here her yell i roll my eyes and try to sneak away i run to another bush almost out with f the camp site when i here some yell in my direction is someone there!? he points his light at the bush I'm in i duck down crap he's coming closer he'll see the blood on my clothes and tell the other people I'm here turn me in and give me the death penlty thought! getting from scared no no no! I can't die like this i think feeling panicked hearing the foot steps get closer just as he's about to look in the bush nothing happens i wait for a second before turning around my eyes widen seeing a knife in the man's heart with someone behind him in a white hoodie and black hair smiling saying " got to sleep" before taking his knife out and I look at the man falling to the floor he reaches out his hand and tells me hurry up come with me and grabs my hand and takes me out of the camp site onto some main road and start walking and he lets go of me i still look at him puzzled at what just happened the man said you coming? and brought me out of my puzzled State s-sure i say waking up to catch up to him name's jeff he said oh uh my name's carly! thanks for helping me i said with a smile and walk in silent so why did you help me i ask him? felt right jeff suggred his shoulders plus my girlfriend probably would hate me for leaving you she's nice jeff explained oh... i said ya he pulled out a photo of a woman with what looked like a white mask with pitch black eyes a long black hair in a black dress. She looks pretty i said jeff put the photo away ya she is fun fact we used try to kill each other every day je smirked o-oh! i said a little shocked what about you what's your story jeff asked oh! uh sister died when I was 13 few more months later my parents i said how'd that happen? he asked you don't want to know... i said alright...he said a little cautious jeff stopped walking here we are he said i look up and stare in shock t-thats a mansion i said yep he said come on I'll introduce you to slender Man he said i step back and think the slender Man!? the one i always here story's about!? ya i know such royalty jeff said and rolled his eyes and got up to the door and opened it and walked in with me behind him i notice a couple of people in a living room which looks very nice I'm back! he shouted and closed the door welcome a man with a blue mask and no eyes said.Wait! no eyes!? i thought and looked at a guy with blond hair and with red circles for eyes and the back is black i look at him more and realize he's ben drowned i believe ok so I've heard of him. yo who's the new girl he asked. Jeff said this is Carly found her out on the woods at some site almost cought for killing some loser he explained awww how sweet should i be jealous a women with black hair came in i remember she's the girl in the photo so that's jane I thought. Very fun Jeff said sarcastically but no she's not she's just some teenager I found like I said. I'm actually 18 so technically an adult... i mumbled and sigh. You talked to the boss about this the guy with no eyes asked. Was about any way seen him? I think he's in his office Jane said and crossed her arms. Did someone call me? I hear a shout from so room over ya come out here for a sec! Jeff shouted. Alright what could you possibly need to get in the way of... Slenderman stopped talking and looked at me which kinda makes me nervous. Who is she he asked and pointed at me. This is Carly she's new Jeff said I told her you could set her up or help her or something she was in a tight stop when I found her. I see come with me to my office and I'll learn more about you and see what I can do slender man explained. A-alright.. I said and followed him this should be interesting I thought.


End file.
